


天平衡定，心脏受刑

by Omehal



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Benji is a good friend, F/M, M/M, Not kidding about the spoilers, Post-Fallout vignette, Suicidal Thoughts, spoilers for mission impossible: fallout, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 以上tag与原文一致｜Tags above are consistent with the original work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 回到华盛顿后，小队在伊森家中受到了一场拷问。发生于碟6之后，海量剧透
Relationships: Ethan Hunt/Julia Meade, William Brandt/Alan Hunley





	天平衡定，心脏受刑

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Scales are Balanced, to the Detriment of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886941) by [kyrdwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn). 



> 和我另一篇碟中谍同人Send More Shwarma无关。但看完碟6后有些东西让我迟迟无法忘怀，并且持续发酵，直到我终于给这部电影找到一个合理解释。我不知道为什么标题这么作，但我没法再改成其他标题了。未经校对。  
> 

他们回到了伊森在华盛顿附近的房子里，心情沉闷，满怀悲伤。在伊森获准从克什米尔离开后，他和艾尔莎，班吉和卢瑟回到了美国，向中情局做了汇报，监督莱恩被转移到英国。这让艾尔莎终于能摆脱军情六处的胁控。但在分道扬镳之前，他们仍有一件未尽之事。

不可能任务小组的部长亚伦·亨利并没有举行一场公开葬礼。艾瑞卡·斯隆告知他们，亨利部长的配偶坚持要举办一场私人葬礼，并不允许任何美国政府官员参与。而最高监督委员会也认同，一场私人葬礼是最好的选择。于是不可能任务小组与军情六处的四位特工决定一起去酒吧里为男人举杯哀悼——这位曾经不止一次给予他们支援的男人，这位死于职责的男人。

他们都喝得有点多了，最终决定去伊森家中凑合一晚。班吉比其他人更清醒一些，他仍在为那封信件而困惑不安。

那是在伊森开始追逐沃克之后，在亨利临死前。部长在他手里塞了封信。亨利试图说些什么，班吉没能听懂，再然后他不得不跟上伊森的足迹。等到他们已经登机，准备回国，他才想起那个信封。他打开信封，发现里面有两枚男式戒指和一个闪存盘。戒指也许是亨利的，因为对方平日并没有佩戴戒指。也许还有他的伴侣？又或者，闪存盘里存着另一个任务，而这两枚戒指是任务资料？

他不知道自己为什么没把这些东西上交给中情局，甚至没给小队里的其他人看过，但他觉得它们对亨利本人的意义非同寻常。班吉决定把它们搁置到一旁，等他回家后再用断网电脑打开看看闪存盘里有些什么。

伊森解除了警报，然后在家门前顿住了。他瞥向剩下三人，举手示意，另一只手伸向了枪。卢瑟和艾尔莎也掏出了枪，班吉把手放到枪上，但没有进一步举动。他转身背对屋门，扫视着街道，以防外面有其他人潜伏着。

“布兰特？”伊森的声音从门廊里飘出，班吉转过身朝里看去。卢瑟和艾尔莎垂下了武器，于是班吉跟着冲进房间，关上身后的门。他站到卢瑟旁边，为眼前的画面困惑地眨了眨眼。

威廉·布兰特坐在伊森的扶手椅上，身着暗色西装，打着领带，无可挑剔。他手上握着杯酒，不远处的桌上还留着半瓶伏特加。他的另一只手握着枪，枪口正对着房间内侧。布兰特的手指不在扳机上，但对他而言，扣动扳机不过分秒之差。

“伊森，你救了她吗？”布兰特的目光钉在伊森身上，他问道。班吉注意到对方眼里的血丝。

“救谁，布兰特？”伊森小心翼翼地开口。他放低枪口，半侧着身缓缓靠近布兰特，显然是在缩小身体的被瞄准面积，以防布兰特对他开枪。

“她。”布兰特啐声道。他的声音生硬而轻蔑。

“艾尔莎？我当然救了艾尔莎，她现在就在小队里。”伊森转头看向他们，再看回布兰特。对方正在往杯里倒伏特加。“她就在这里。”

“不是她。艾尔莎可以自救，也许能比你们做得更好。”布兰特猛地把杯子砸在桌上，抓起酒瓶。拿着枪的那只手没有挪开的意思。他又倒了一杯。

“你是说茱莉亚。”艾尔莎轻声说，“你想知道伊森有没有把茱莉亚救回来。”

“为什么？为什么你会想知道我有没有救回茱莉亚？”伊森问道。

班吉从卢瑟身旁迈进房间，看着布兰特。从近处看，布兰特的模样糟透了。他看起来好像哭过，并丝毫没有掩饰的意思。班吉不太清楚对方充斥着血丝的双眼是否完全归咎于酒精。

“我为什么会想知道你有没有救回茱莉亚？”布兰特嘲讽地拖长尾音。“问得好，毫无头绪。”他站起身时手滑到扳机上，一声枪响，玻璃杯在地上碎裂开来。除了班吉，剩下所有人都举起了枪。但布兰特在伊森的起居室里来回踱步时没再举起枪。“也许是因为我花了多少年去为她的死而自责——然后她根本没死？也许是因为你为了保护她，甘愿做部里的替罪羊，而我为此把自己驱逐出了外勤工作；直到克林姆林宫夷为废墟，前任部长死于非命？”布兰特转头怒视着伊森，“天杀的，伊森，”他提高声音，“至少告诉我你妻子的死活，好让我知道我的丈夫没白白去死！”

听到这些话，伊森后退一步，而艾尔莎和卢瑟放下了枪。“丈夫？”艾尔莎皱眉问道。

“是亨利。”班吉的眼神闪了闪，他说，“这……这就是你两年前离开不可能任务小组的原因。你的丈夫是部长，而如果你还是首席分析师，就违反了太多亲属相关规定。”

“班吉得一分，因为他比你们剩下所有人加起来聪明多了。”布兰特捞起伏特加酒瓶直接往口中倒干，然后把酒瓶指向伊森。“所以，伊森，告诉我，我深爱的男人他死得其所。告诉我他的死至少让茱莉亚·米德和她的丈夫得以在他们拯救的哪个边远村庄里继续苟活，而所罗门·莱恩已成将死之人。”布兰特看向手表，“两小时二十二分钟。所以在我不得不回到不可能任务局总部，着手收拾一切烂摊子，重建秩序之前，麻烦亲口告诉我你的回答。”

两人瞪视着对方，班吉不敢肯定他们其中的任何一人会不会向对方开枪。然后伊森垂下枪，“是的，布兰特。茱莉亚还活着。”

布兰特垮下肩，摔回椅子里，双手抱头。至少对方的手指仍然没放在扳机上，但对方的枪和头距离太近，这是班吉不乐见的。他不认为布兰特是那种会自我了断的人，但对方刚刚失去了他的丈夫。“很好，好极了。至少我们两人中有一个不必为自己挽回不了的爱人哀悼。”

“布兰特，把枪给我。”艾尔莎温和地说，她靠近一步，又迅速停下，因为布兰特转过头，枪口直指对方。

“我不认为自己现在有缴械的打算。”他说。

“布兰特，他不会想看到你这么做的。”卢瑟补充。

“而你是怎么知道的呢，卢瑟？”布兰特的声音里带着怒火，他甚至没抬眼看向对方，“你和亚伦相处过多久，以至于你能知道他想要什么？他的想法，他对我的想法，对我们，对所有事情的想法？你，伊森，艾尔莎，班吉——到了哪个节点，你们才终于给予这个男人应有的尊重，不只把他当成一个官僚，成天跟在你们身后替你们擦屁股？”布兰特抬头看他们，眼里闪着泪光，“你们没人能比我更了解他，所以别对我指手画脚，告诉我他想要什么。”他垂下头，“他临出门时我们还大吵一架，为那份愚蠢至极，显而易见是中情局栽赃到你——伊森——身上的文件而意见相左，最后我勉强说服他至少听听你的意见。他与我吻别；他的遗言是让你完成任务。”

“呃，事实上，不是。”班吉蓦地想起亨利从渐弱的呼吸间挤出的几个单词，他现在理解了对方的意思。屋里其他人的目光聚焦到他身上，他没有退避，而是直直看着布兰特。“在伊森离开后，我和卢瑟离开前，他试图向我传达些什么。当时我没能听懂，但现在……现在我知道了。”

“他说了什么？”伊森问道。

在布兰特把目光转向他前，班吉选择沉默等待。“他说：‘威尔。’然后给了我这个。”班吉取出那个装着闪存盘和戒指的信封，朝布兰特递过去。伊森想接过信，班吉缩手躲开了，“我相信这是给布兰特的。”伊森意识到班吉不打算让他拿到那封信，只能举起手。

布兰特站起来，前迈几步接过信封，手指在纸张上蜷曲起来。“你读过了吗？”他问道。

“不，我没时间去读。”班吉承认道。

布兰特喷出一声笑。“时间，哈？我得说，时间对我可不太友好。”他打开信封，倒出两个戒指，任由他们滑进自己左手的无名指上。“之死靡他。”他攥紧了戒指，低声呢喃。

班吉上前一步，手盖到布兰特枪上，轻柔地引导着男人松开手。布兰特没有反抗，班吉不太确定这是不是一个好兆头。“听着，你是对的，我确实不知道他想要什么。但我觉得他会想要我们给予你陪伴，不然他不会把你们的戒指给我。他知道我会看那个闪存盘，而我敢打赌，无论里面写了什么，都一定会把我引向你。威尔，他不想让你无依无靠，形单影只。我很抱歉我们没能早点赶来你身边。”

布兰特看向他，眼里强忍的泪水终于溢出，然后泛滥成灾。班吉迅速把枪交给伊森，扶住布兰特，任由他们两人倒在地上；布兰特在他怀中为自己的丈夫痛哭出声。他久久抱紧对方，直到布兰特的泪水干涸，其他人甚至离开了房间，给他们留出些私人空间。。

“你瞧，”班吉安静地开口，布兰特沉默着，“关于不断地回忆起他这件事——我没法保证这能轻松捱过，或者它会不那么糟糕。但我能保证，你不需要独自面对这一切。我不能代表其他人，但我发誓我会在这里陪着你。”总部工作糟糕透顶，但布兰特需要他曾经的小队，需要他的朋友们。至少这次被困在办公室里并非因为不可能任务小组被关停。这个部门仍将继续运转。

“谢谢，班吉。”布兰特喃喃道，“感激不尽。”他直起身，用手背揉了把眼睛。

“至少在新部长被任命之前，哈？然后也许我们能把你拉回小队里重出外勤。”班吉说，“我怀念任务时频道里有你的那些日子。”

布兰特的目光与班吉交汇，他露出一个苦笑。“我已经被告知，我不再被允许继续与伊森·亨特所在的小队出任何外勤。”他说。

“为什么不能？”伊森问道。他们两人转过头，注视着伊森，卢瑟和艾尔莎回到房间，艾尔莎走过去，递给布兰特一瓶水。男人微笑着站起身接过。班吉也跟着站了起来。

“是谁告知你不能与伊森出外勤？”卢瑟皱眉问道。

“最高监督委员会。”布兰特回答。他拧开瓶盖，喝了口水。

“为什么最高监督委员会要禁止你和我一起出外勤？”伊森也皱起了眉，班吉注意到他和卢瑟皱眉的模样过分相似了，他努力憋着笑。

布兰特盯着伊森，仿佛对方反应迟钝。他的目光转到卢瑟身上，然后是艾尔莎，最后是班吉。“为什么他们——”他的声音低下来，然后爆发出一阵短促而毫无笑意的笑声。“这么说吧，他们给了我一个任务，我别无选择，只能接受。”

“在新部长上任前维持部门的运作。对。”卢瑟说。

“新的部长已被任命。”布兰特说，“他同时被告知不再被准许出外勤任务，尤其是不能在任何有亨特特工的地方，后者被确认在前两任部长被杀害时皆在现场。”布兰特把水瓶递给班吉。一声震动，他掏出手机，皱起眉看着信息，然后打字迅速回复。“他们可能会因为我现这里而发疯。”他看向班吉，“我们周一上班见。”他说，“记得把枪带回来，我想我目前最好不要留着它。”

敲门声响起，而他们都没来得及确认那个事实：威廉·布兰特，他们的前队友，前首席分析师，亚伦·亨利的鳏夫，现在已是不可能任务小组的布兰特部长。

“部长先生？”伊森的前门被打开，班吉意识到他刚刚忘了锁门。两个男人走进屋内，班吉认出来他们是以前在总部见过的部长保镖。“我们得走了。南美爆发了一起事件，您需要回总部。”

“谢谢，麦克尔。”布兰特站直身子。他的眼里仍然充满血丝，但看上去与不到十分钟前还在酗酒，然后痛哭的男人全然两样。“伊森；艾尔莎；卢瑟；班吉。”他朝他们肩头，然后跟着安保人员离开。

伊森在三个男人离开后关上门。班吉把手插进夹克衣兜里，猛地定在原地。他皱起眉头，在口袋摸索到一个之前还不存在的闪存盘。他没拿出来细看，形状摸起来像是那个亨利留给他，他又交给布兰特的。

布兰特想要班吉察看那个闪存盘，那之后班吉就能做些什么。

在他们都在伊森的房子里安顿下来后，班吉拿出笔记本，断开网络连接，戴上耳机，然后才插入了闪存盘。

一段视频开始播放，画面中展示着辛迪加的部分文件，以及一部分看起来像是人力资源，但人名模糊不清的文件。“晚上好，邓恩特工。几个月前，辛迪加的余党遵从所罗门·莱恩和奥古斯特·沃克的指令，开始潜入不可能任务局。这些特工仍然潜伏在内部，一旦辛迪加的阴谋彻底败露，他们将奉命击垮不可能任务局。你的任务，如果你选择接受，将是协助部长暴露这些潜伏特工，挫败他们的行动，以确保不可能任务局不受损害。此条简报将在五秒内自毁。”

班吉把闪存盘拔出来，任由内部的装置烧毁。这不是亨利给他的那个，而是布兰特希望他接受的任务。

他敲着笔记本的边缘思考，半晌，重新连接了网络，打开了进入内部数据库的后台网站。这些混蛋已经渗透了不可能任务局，如今的目标还可能是布兰特——

这个任务，他接定了。

**Author's Note:**

>  **By the Translator:**  
>  标题源自古希腊死神阿努比斯：在人死后，阿努比斯使用一杆天平判定死者善恶，在天平一端放上羽毛，另一端放上死者心脏。若死者心脏与羽毛平衡则可升入天堂；若心脏比羽毛重则会被复仇女神阿米特吞噬。


End file.
